


Insecure

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [471]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please do one where the reader (Dean's girlfriend) is very self conscious and insecure (thinks she too chubby, but she's not, hates her freckles, just stuff like that) , but never tells Dean because she thinks it's stupid. Dean finds out one way or another, but doesn't know what to do and gets advice from Sam on how to deal with it. Dean uses what Sam tells him and just makes her feel loved and special? It can be smutty or fluffy, whichever works best. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You sigh, as you study yourself in your bra and panties, squishing your midsection and wishing it was thinner.

You also wish that the faint freckles that dusted your shoulders didn’t exist either, thinking that they looked ugly, almost like specks of dirt on your shoulders.

Turning away from the mirror, you leave into your room, tugging on your clothes and only thinking about how you wish they could fit a little looser.

Dean walks in the room, and you smile, not even bothering to try to tell him about how you’re feeling, thinking that it didn’t really matter at all, that Dean probably would just brush it off.

“Hey. Ready for a new day?” He asks, pulling you close to him, and kissing you softly.

“Yeah.” You nod, and he grins, giving you a squeeze and another kiss.

“Awesome.” Dean says. “C'mon, I’ve decided to make breakfast.”

“OK.” You say, following after the older Winchester to the kitchen, where Sam already was. “Hey.” You say, settling down by Sam.

“Hey.” Sam grins, and Dean picks up two plates, placing it in front of you and Sam, before grabbing his own, and the three of you dig in.

_

After breakfast, the three of you start moving on with the day, studying for the new case, catching up on some TV, reading a little, or for you and Dean, snuggling a little in his bed.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Dean said, kissing the top of your head, and getting up.

“OK.” You nod, watching Dean leave the room, before you sigh, and stare at a wall, blankly.

You’re mind starts filling with thoughts about how you wish you were a little skinnier, how maybe you wish you were a little prettier for Dean.

You get up, moving to the bathroom, and looking in the mirror, squishing your sides again, your thighs, your cheeks, sighing and grunting, wishing and wishing.

You don’t see Dean step back in, watching you as you express how you’re feeling by your actions.

He slips back out of the room, still unnoticed by you, and walks over to where Sam is relaxing, reading a new book he bought.

_

“Hey, Sammy. I need to talk to you.” Dean said, sitting down by his brother.

“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asks, pulling the book away from his face, and turning to face Dean.

“It’s about y/n.”

“O…kay?”

“I need advice. She’s…she doesn’t seem to like her body image. At least I think she doesn’t. That’s how she seemed to act when I caught her looking at herself in the mirror.”

“And what does this have to do with me?” Sam asks.

“You’re…better with words than I am. Think you can give me an idea on what to tell her? Because I don’t see anything wrong with her. I just…don’t know how to express that.”

“OK.” Sam said, sitting up straighter, and Dean could practically see the wheels in Sam’s head turning. “You love her, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “She’s my world.”

“Tell her that. Tell her how much she means to you.” Sam instructs. “You also need to make sure she knows that you wouldn’t trade her for anything. You wouldn’t right?”

“Hell no.” Dean scoffs, sounding offended.

“Good. And you’re protective over her, another good thing.” Sam says. “Honestly, you need to show her that her body image shouldn’t be the thing that matters. As chick flick-y as this sounds, it’s what’s inside, what’s in her heart, and her soul, that does matter.”

“OK.” Dean nods, getting up. “Thanks Sammy.” He says, before turning and leaving the room.

_

You watch Dean walk back in and he gives a smile that seems to warm your heart up.

“Hey. Did the thing you needed?” You ask.

“Yeah. I did.” Dean nods. He sits down by you, pulling you into his arms, and on his lap. “I love you a lot.” Dean murmurs. “Like a whole lot.”

He kisses the side of your neck, and you giggle softly.

“Yeah?” You ask.

“Yeah.” Dean nods. “I love everything about you.”

“You do?” You ask again, softer this time.

“Of course. What is there not to love?” Dean scoffs. “There ain’t no other girl I’d rather be with than you.”

“You…mean that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean asks.

“Because…because….I’m…I’m not that great.” You admit.

“What? Who told you that?”

“No one….but it’s not that hard to see.”

Dean turns you around on his lap, so he’s staring at you, and you look up at him, biting on your lip, thinking how this might turn out.

“Y/n, you’re perfect.” Dean murmurs softly, hands going up to cup your face, and he presses a soft kiss to your lips. “You always have been. Always will be, in my opinion.” Dean says.

“For real?”

“For real.” Dean nods. “I love everything about you, from your head to your feet.”

“Even the chubby bits?”

“You’re not chubby. Every single inch of you, of your body is perfect. Your face is perfect, your shoulders…your chest….your tummy…” Dean pokes it, and you smile softly, making him grin. “…all of your legs, and down to your feet. I mean, any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Except I mean it.” Dean says. “I love you. And I think you’re perfect. And I will until the end of time. I’ll love you’re body enough for the both of us, until you see it too, and you’re body is gonna be loved three times as much, because I’m still going to love your body enough for two people.”

“Dean…” You murmur softly, and Dean pulls you into another kiss.

“I’m not the best at this romantic stuff….”

“Dean, you’re just fine at it.” You laugh. “Maybe that’s something _you_ don’t realize.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Dean says, keeping you close, and nuzzling against you, holding you in his arms.


End file.
